Shopping Spree
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ruby and Weiss go shopping. For what? You shouldn't even have to ask.


**I got a request on my tumblr for a dork date and threw this together in like 5 minutes. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Shopping Spree

"Ruby, where in the _world_ are you taking me?"

"Just relax and enjoy the journey! You'll find out when we get there." Ruby smoothly said this as she tugged on the heiress's sleeve, dragging her ungraciously through the streets of Vale's shopping district.

"I don't see any reason as to why you can't answer my question." Weiss grumbled.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Ruby sang. "This place is new, and I just know you're going to love it, truuust me."

"The way you said that is making me feel very suspicious now."

Ruby simply continued to eagerly skip along the sidewalk, yanking her reluctant partner along. Weiss let out a long-suffering sigh as she complied to her leader's antics for the umpteenth time. They were a lot closer now, and Ruby seemed to take advantage of that fact whenever she could possibly manage. Then again, Weiss hardly ever put the effort into refusing her.

To be perfectly honest, she was somewhat curious as to where she was being hauled off to. Therefore, she finally began voluntarily moving her own legs as she kept pace beside her partner.

When Ruby saw they were within range of their destination, she gave a little bounce of excitement before quickly darting behind Weiss, pressing her hands over the heiress's eyes.

"Okay, close your eyes!"

"What the-?! I hardly have a _choice_, Ruby!"

"Okay, okay, but just keeeeep walking."

"If you walk me into a wall, I swear I'll throw_ every single cookie_ you're hiding in the bedroom drawer out the window and into the Emerald Forest."

"You knew about that?!" Ruby shrieked. "Okay, fine. Just keep going forward. A little left! Okay stop." Ruby directed her from behind until they had reached the intended store. "I'm gonna open the door for you, but just keep your eyes closed."

"Fine, Red, I won't look. Just get on with it!" She huffed.

Ruby stepped away, removing her hands from Weiss's face before dashing back around to her front. Weiss heard the clicking sound of a lock and then the tone of a welcoming bell as the door was opened.

"Okay, now three steps forward. That's it." Ruby directed her. "Aaaand stop! Okay, open you eyes!"

"Honestly," Weiss huffed. "If you've brought me to some _stupid_ candy store I'll-" Her voice hitched in a long gasp as she finally saw where she had been dragged off to. "Oh. My. God. Is…Is this…?"

"A combat clothes store!" Ruby announced, throwing her hands into the air.

Weiss's eyes began to sparkle as she gazed around herself. Rows, rows as far as they eye could see, of combat attire. The walls were adorned with boots and accessories, the shelves stuffed with armor and weaponry, the aisles laden with skirts…

Ruby watched with the utmost amusement as Weiss staggered toward the clothing like one who had just found the key to all of life's wealth and riches.

"Be still my heart!" She gasped. "Oh, these fabrics are to _die_ for! Here, feel this material. Doesn't it _scream_ battle-sturdy? And the design's so handily crafted to blend in with forested surroundings!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Ruby grinned as Weiss dragged her along.

"Oh my stars. Is this dress _waterproof_?" The heiress was off in her own little world.

Ruby proceeded to be pulled around the shop by an "allow-me-to-inform-you-about-everything-in-this-s tore-in-great-detail" Weiss who barely ever stopped to catch her breath. Ruby merely continued to grin and nod her head, chuckling to herself all the while and occasionally offering her own words of interest.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "This one has pockets!"

"Are you serious?!" Weiss pushed in beside her to look. "That's so convenient!"

"What do you think about this one?"

"_Denim_?" Weiss scoffed. "Are you _mad_? There's absolutely no flexibility to maneuver with that design!"

"Hm, you're right… Oh, but _this_ one would probably be easy to jump in!"

"Are you _insane_? That's far too short! It's indecent!"

"But longer skirts are so restrictive…"

"It's got to be _knee_-length, do you hear me? At _least_ knee-length."

"Oh, oh, oh! This one has a weapon's sheath _sewn in_!"

"Get. Out."

The two partners continued to dart about the store for the rest of the afternoon, getting excited about just about everything in sight.

In the end, they talked for so long about virtually every item before the announcement was made that the store would be closing.

"What? No!" Weiss wailed.

"We haven't even gotten to the second floor yet!" Ruby complained.

"S…Second floor?" Weiss's eyes sparkled again.

"I guess we'll have to do that tomorrow." Her leader shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

"But… But I haven't even decided what to purchase yet!" Weiss protested.

"I know, me neither. But we've got all night to think about it."

"This is going to be the longest night ever…" The heiress groaned.

Both girls sighed in reluctance as they were forced to leave the shop behind with one last longing glance over their shoulders.

Ruby was glad she and Weiss had something they could get excited about together.

However she had not foreseen the heiress quite literally buying the entire store the next day.

* * *

**A/N: These dorks would totally do this don't try to tell me otherwise.**

**Please review!**


End file.
